He's Your Mickey
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Ponboy gets Mickey Mouse back for Soda. (Set after the book.)


**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton!**

 ***Pony***

I've been saving my money for a while, and I think I finally have enough. The only problem is how am I going to get there? Darry won't take me, he's too busy, and he'll skin me if I just run off.

"Glory, why do things have to be so difficult?" I whispered to myself, trying to find the solution to my problem. "It's not that far, I'll just run; and be back before they notice I'm gone," the solution was reached, I just hope it works. I walked into the house to give them a believable story.

"Hey Pony, what're you doin'?" Soda was sitting on the couch.

"I have to go work on a project at a friends house. It's really important we get it done, so I might not get home until late," hopefully he buys it.

"which friend?" He asked curiously.

"Jacob, we have to get our language assignment done," I figured using language was safest because none of the gang has it with me.

"Ok kiddo, be careful. Call if you need a ride," he said getting up to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry, bye Soda!" I said walking out the door. I quickly ran back in to grab my backpack, and the book I was storing the money in.

"Forget somethin', did ya?" Soda asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, bye," I glared playfully, and made my way out the door again.

I ran to the bus stop, thankfully I made it just in time to catch it before it left. I paid the driver, and found a seat. It was a thirty minute drive to the other side of Tulsa. I was really excited, and couldn't really sit still. Thankfully I had brought a book, _The Catcher and The Rye,_ it's not my favorite book, but it will do. I got through almost half of the book before the bus came to a stop. It was the less city like part of Tulsa, there was more land, and horses. I got off the bus and started my walk. My destination was 123 Oak Lane. All the houses were so nice. I only had to walk about a mile before I reached my destination. There was a big pasture, and six horses. I walked up the drive and knocked on the door. An older man with a kind face opened the door.

"May I help you, son?" He asked kindly.

"Yes sir, I came about a horse you have for sale," I explained, hoping to make a good impression on him.

"Come on in," he motioned to the door with his hand. I nodded my head and walked in the house. It was very clean, and had a cozy feeling. "So, you want to take a look at the horse?" His voice was curious, but not demeaning.

"Yes sir," I stated straightly.

"May I ask why?" He questioned.

"Well sir, you see I believe you bought my brothers horse. Soda sure loved him a lot. He was real ornery, but a real looker. A nice big purebred palomino quarter horse by the name of Mickey Mouse," I explained a little.

"That sounds about right, go on," he urged.

"Well, when he was sold it broke my brothers heart. He'd always wanted his own horse, and Mickey was as close to that as he had. So, I decided that I was gonna save my money. I really wanted to make Soda happy, and buy his horse back for him. I've got 820 dollars, that's all; but I promise I can make payments and get him all payed off," I finished hoping he'd see my point. He was silent for a moment, causing my hopes to drop.

"How old are ya, son?" He asked, voice still kind, face still gentle.

"14 almost 15, sir," I responded honestly.

"Well, let's go see the horse," he said with a smile leading me to the door. I got up and looked at him with a questioning look. "Come on," so I followed him.

There he was in a little round pen, he looked real good. "Hey, Mickey!" I hollered, he looked up from his grazing, and walked to the fence. He

was still real ornery, like a little kid.

"So son, he really seem to like ya. I couldn't believe that story you told me. Your brother doesn't know how lucky he is to have you. So, I'm gonna make you a deal. You can have this horse, you keep your money. I'll load him up, and take you back home. I don't think your parents want you wandering the countryside, but he'll be your horse. You can give him to your brother, just like you wanted," I was shocked, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Before I knew it my arms were around the man and I was hugging him. I wasn't expecting it, but he hugged me back.

"Th-thank you!" I sniffles with gratitude.

"Don't mention it. Now do your parents know about this?" He asked the kindness never leaving him.

"No, sir. My parents passed away, I live with my two brothers. They don't know either, I wanted to surprise them," I stated sadly.

"I'm sorry son, just tell me where you live, and I'll get ya home, but first lets get the horse and the trailer," I just nodde, not knowing how to express how much this means to me.

We got Mickey all loaded in the trailer, and I told the man where I lived.

"So son, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ponyboy, and I promise I'm not yankin' your chain," I informed hoping he'd believe me.

"That's a great name, I'm Ted," he smiled softly. "You seem like a good Kid Ponyboy, I know you're gonna take car of Mickey." The words made me smile.

"I promise, sir, I will." Knowing that we wouldn't let anything happen to that horse. He nodded, we talked the whole way to May house. "would you mind waiting out here while I go get Soda, I really want you to see," he smiled big, and nodded yet again.

I got out of the truck, and walked in the house Soda had a worried expression on his face, and Darry was pacing. Soda caught sight of me.

"Pony! Whe-,"

"Come quick!" I cut him off, and ran outside. Soda followed quickly behind, Darry, slightly slower.

"Pony wha-," Soda stopped short. Ted was standing by the trailer, Mickey standing beside him.

"Here Soda, He's your Mickey!" I exclaimed hugging my brother. Soda was speechless, he just wrapped his arms around me and sobbed.

"Thank you, Pony!" He was full of joy.

"Go see him," I whispered. He let go of our embrace, and walked to his horse. Ted handed him the rope happily. It was just like before.

"Well, Ponyboy, I should get going. I want you to come by and say hi sometimes, your a good kid. The world needs more people like you." He started to shake my hand, but instead hugged me.

" You can come by too. Thank you so much," he got in his truck, waved and mad his way back home.

Soda was still standing by Mickey, just petting his nose and talking to him.

"For tonight we can put him in the back yard, we'll see about talking to Buck tomorrow, even though he's not my favorite, I don't really think there's another option." Darry explained. We nodded.

"I love you Soda, now you finally got him back." I said happily.

"How'd ya even do this Pony?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you happy, that's all it took, and knowing some people in this world still care." I smiled wondering what to do to thank Ted.

"Thank you Baby, I'll never be able to say that enough!" He slung his arm around me, Darry came from the other side of me.

"I'm real proud of you, kiddo," Darry whispered.

"Thanks Dar," he smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I looked at the sky and smiled.

"Now he has his Mickey."

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
